Confined to loneliness
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: set after the new moon plot:Bella is abandoned by Edward and soon realizes that her heart was taken by a familliar old friend.Jake wants to love Bella but is she ready to accept him and return his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** ok so lemme start with the begging I love the couple jake/bella and after I finished reading new moon I was like wtf?!?! Ok stephenie meyer sure hates jake I mean…grr bella… anyway my first twilight fanfiction in which edward dumps bella and leaves and the rest well…ummm read to find out smut love romance this story has it all hell yeah and the title was inspired from the song confined by the band as I lay dying which is really awesome and it describes this cruel world we live in and how we waste our energy and forget about the simple things. Enjoy

_Chapter 1_

_The end of the beginning_

_

* * *

_

_Bella's perspective:_

As I laid on my bed crying myself and wondering what the hell had I done wrong to make Edward leave me, suddenly it hit me in the head the fact that he is never coming back and that my cries were all in vain I was alone … doomed to a sickened life his words ran through my head ' be happy…forget about me you almost died because of me' and when I asked him why wouldn't he turn me into a vampire his face became blank and he answered coldly 'you don't belong with us and trust me you wouldn't want to be a dead walking corpse ..we choose this path because neither we couldn't have exceeded the verge of death or we had to..Bella…you have a family people who c is for you…don't throw it away for eternal life. It's not worth it....' those wore his last words before he disappeared forever; I have no idea what to think. Maybe he was right or wrong. Maybe he wasn't the right guy for me, always so perfect no defect what the hell..of course he was perfect he was somehow " death" which is perfection ,but then I thought about how my family would react to the thought of me being a vampire, so wrong ,sigh.. I guess love is after nothing more than a illusion. My mind started to rewind all of the events that had passed by me I remembered the first time I met Jacob Black , a sweet guy I "used" like a selfish person to reach my own purposes , he probably saw right trough me and that's why he told me everything about the cold ones and how his family hate the Cullen's.

Since than I didn't have any type of interactions with Jake , two reasons one why would he waste his time a klutz like me? Second I was still embarrassed with how I flirted with him to get him to tell me about Edwards family ,so let time heal the mistakes I've done

For now im just like a coward wolf , I howl to the stars and the moon but im too scared to jump at them and find me purpose and reason to a wolf??!?! Where did that comparation came from?anyway I've had enough for today its pretty late and tomorrow I hate to go to work at Mike's parents shop

"goodnight Charlie, im tired so im gonna go earlier to bed ok?" bella said as she walked half down the staircase

"ok darling ..are you sure you are ok ? you were crying for him again?"Charlie said in a displeased tone as he walked from the living room to the staircase .He always hated the people who had hurt his daughter

"im ok I was just thinking..i guess I have to move on.."bella said in a discouraged tone

"its ok darling if you want to talk im always here ready to hear you say you're pain even if it hurts you…ill always be there Bells…" Charlie said

"dad…thank you"Bella said as she hugged her father, she was happy for his concern this showed that his "maternal instinct" still was there

"ok im going to bed ..goodnight dad" bella murmured as she climbed the stairs to go to sleep

"ok but before you go I forgot to tell you ..tomorrow Billy said he invited us over to dinner at they're place " Charlie said with enthusiasm in his voice

"really?well that's great" bella said uncomfortable knowing that Jake would surely be there

She didn't want to let him see her like this ,especially not in this state so she had to cheer up and fake her only solution. She started to remember his charming young innocent appearance , his long raven hair that covered his smooth russet skin and dark shy eyes , Bella laughed to herself she hadn't seen him in quite a few months and somehow missed him.

After taking a shower and a sleeping pill that was her only salvation from insomnia and nightmares she got ready for bed and cried herself to sleep wishing there would be at least someone who wouldn't let her down and be there for her in hard times.

Sure she had Jessica or Mike but still , she missed Edward but that intense love she felt for him started to die more with the beginning of every moon at night.

Had she finally understood that maybe she made a big mistake falling for the wrong person ,furthermore Edward failed to protect her from James and almost got her killed so maybe it was for the best Bella told herself.

After falling asleep she had a dream that night that she was in the forest and as she walked she entered the meadow and found Jake there. All she remembered was his smile and his warm embrace so much different than the vampires she also dreamed kissing Jake and she found herself waking up panting hard.

* * *

Bella looked around her room and noticed the sun light peaking trough the curtains , it was a weird day considering it was almost raining all the time in Forks neither rain or a foggy autumn like weather which always depressed her.

But so much for starting the day with the right foot she smilled to herself remembering the fact that she was going to see Jake today, after getting dressed she took care of the house chores before Charlie got off his shift from the police force.

Just before she knew it she got ready and waited for Charlie to pick her up ,she wasn't dressed fancy , in the car she did have a weird feeling in her gut and no it was not because she was hungry or anything like that. When they arrived at the reservation in La Push she could feel herself churn in the inside as she pictured already how she would screw up everything.

"Common Bells ..what are you waiting for? " Charlie told her as he got out of the car and went to the Black home.

'oh well this would have happened sooner or later..but still….i prefer later…' bella though as she followed her father

Charlie knocked on the door only to be greeted by Billy in his wheel chair welcoming them with a warm smile.

"ah Charlie its been a while how you been?Oh and Bella beautiful as always "Billy said

"Yeah Billy sorry I was just caught lately with so much work I barely had time to breath" Charlie said

"oh yes come in " Billy said welcoming them in

"Billy …where is Jake?" Bella asked in the end

"oww he should arrive in a few minutes he went out to meet with his friends" Billy said as he and Charlie went in the kitchen and started talking adult business

'great…im alone …again…like always well at least jake is surely having a great time..' Bella thought as she sighed

"Bella..is that you?" a familiar soft voice said behind her

Turning around she saw her old friend so much changed since last time

"Jake…hey..been a while…wow you changed" Bella said with a soft smile

He sure changed his hair was short now pushed up only a few bangs over his forehead and a more mature feature

"yeah ..been a while …so how you been? other than ..you know…"Jake said not wanting to hurt her by reminding her of that subject

"oh its ok…I've got over it…I couldn't mop over it for the rest of my life." Bella said faking a smile

"oh ok so wanna go somewhere alone..to you know… catch up on things?i mean remember " jake said not wanting Bella to get the wrong idea

"yeah sure .." Bella smilled

* * *

ok this is the first chapter..its a start I have many ideas and this is my version of new moon since I like the couple jake/bella and yeah Edward is an ass ill write other chappies if you like it review and fav

hugs and kisses : silviker out..


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.:**oh boy this summer vacation is almost over and 12 grade is gonna be a pain exams over exams studying until I literally puke I wont be able to draw or make videos , ill barely have time to write but enjoy the last of my stories I cant wait to finish high school and get this over with anyway enjoy this chapter ill get on to the hot stuff of the story

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2_

_Not alone_

Bella's point of view:

Jake was nice and sweet as always even though I couldn't take my eyes of him , his new appearance made him look irresistible but how could I possible think like that of my best friend at least he was willing to listen to my nonsense and failed love life

"soo…how have you been?we haven't talked in almost years.." Jake finally broker the silence

"well good and bad… I don't know I feel like my life is going down the drain Jake…geez…now that Edward is gone…I miss him I feel like a part of me has died…im sorry forget about what I just said earlier how have you been?" I asked trying to change as I noticed jake's fist clench as I mentioned Edward name

"no Bella its enough… that leach didn't disserve you're affection ,that bastard instead of staying with you or giving at least a reasonable explanations for his sudden disappearance he left like a coward…I would never do that to you" jake whispered the last part

"I know ….look I …have to goo" I pushed a few strands of hair behind what I didn't notice is that I did it with the hand on which I was bitten by james

"what happened to you're hand?" jake asked looking at the bandaged arm

"umm..i fell.." I lied hopping to distract jake pointless though

"Bella you suck at lying let me see it…" jake reached to my arm even though I stepped back but I was caught between the wall and jake sandwiched I knew what was next

Jake took my arm delicate of course the first thing I noticed was his warm hands which made me melt what I didn't notice was his shocked angry expression as he unwrapped the bandage revealing a vampire bite mark

"Bella…did that scum do this?" Jake asked pissed off more than usual

"no I mean yes but he did to save me from another vampire's deadly bite..jake im not a vampire the only thing he did was to suck the poison if he didn't do it I would have died" Bella said almost crying

"that idiot how careless …how could he let this happen clearly he was not capable of protecting you Bella…"jake said

"no you're wrong" I said looking away but this was the truth

"he left Bella …exposing you to danger..you almost died didn't you? What a moron I would have never let this happen .."jake responded

"stop it with the what if Jake it happened and stop insulting him he did his best to protect me im ot of here forget about maybe we will meet some other time…" I said escaping Jake's grasp and going out the door I re bandaged my arm and found Charlie getting ready to leave

"oh there you are Bells..ready to go?" Charlie asked

"yeah.."I responded this thinking about Jakes weird action just earlier

"ok Billy we will stay in touch okay? Well take care Bells hope you said goodbye to Jake " Charlie said

"yeah dad I said…goodbye Billy " I said as I went out the door walking to the car feeling a pair of eyes on me I knew exactly who they belonged to

On the way home dad asked me why I was sad and if I got in an argument with Jake , I managed to convinge him that it was nothing we just talked allot. The next few weeks I spent them with Jake at La Push it was fun , we didn't open that subject anymore so we avoided arguments , I met Jakes friends Quil and Embry to nice kids but perverted and stupid jokes , which sometimes made me laugh, Jake also told me about Sam one of the elders which was obviously hiding something because he was always away from everyone else and isolated , Jake belived he was in a strange cult activity or something like that

Two weeks later Jakes attitude started to change, he suddenly became cold to me, he didn't return my calls anymore and avoided me to top all that I saw him once hanging out with Sam the guy he was freaked out a few weeks ago. One day after talking to Billy I decided to stop shanking like a coward puppy around the house and confront Jake about this whole situation ,first Edward now Jake what was going on well I was going to find out

I arrived at La Push with my truck and after parking it I saw Jake and Sam with they're little group talking , after taking a few breaths in I went over

"jake …" I said as looked him directly in the eye

"oh bella…um why are you here? The nerve of him asking that

"well we need to talk…now.." I said in a straight stern voice

"well what is it? " he asked

"in private.." I responded

He looked at Sam and received a grunt approval and we walked deeper into the forest and stopped near a old tree

"jake whats going on? You are acting weird?" I said

"oh so now im a freak?" he spat out somewhat mad

"what nooo..you haven't returned my calls anymore you are avoiding me …like ..im a plague or something I want to know whats going on.." I asked with slight concern in my voice

"why would you care anyway? You are far to concerned with you're leach anyway…" jake turned his back to me

I walked up in front of him and looked at him "jake..he is gone and now you are my main concern..whats happening to you?is it because of sam? "

" ohh so now leach is gone im youre concern leach comes back you toss me away right? And no thanks to Sam I realized to import things.." jake said

"like what? How to become and asshole ?" I questioned

Jake looked at me with wide eyes " bella you saw that people are being attacked well its complicated but it has to do with the old Quileute legends I told you about when we first met ..try to guess…" jake said impassive

"soo….you..are a …werewolf…" my eyes widened at my guess so he and his gang were the so called huge bears attacking?

"jake…you to stop this right now..there are hunters out there…they offer money for you're heads ..charlie is out there.." I said somewhat scared

"how the fuck can I stop being a werewolf bella? You think I wanna be this way ..god you are soo hypocrite that's the thing with you humans so selfish all you ever think is about yourself.." jake yelled

"what the hell are you talking about?and how is being scared make me hypocrite??" I yelled back

"I mean I don't care anymore its you're life jake …all I wanted to ask you was not to kill innocent people to feed….thats all and from today on you wont see me anymore around here.." I said and turned and left not even caring about his answer

I quickly drove away from La Push and started to choke on my tears , dam it why did my life suck so much after I arrived home I whipped my tears and told Charlie that I was going to bed because I wasn't feeling so well .In my room I sat on bed and cried myself to sleep, life was unfair and fate bit me in the ass pretty badly maybe I disserved it after I used Jake in the past to learn more about Edward , god im so sorry I want this to be over.

* * *

Jake's point of view: so Bella was not afraid of my monster? She thought we killed those people..im so stupid I pushed hey away for something like that…although she is obviously smart she guessed what I was from the start sigh I don't care what Sam has to say im going now over there to let her know the truth…Bella..please be safe …I need you ..

* * *

Normal time:

Around midnight Bella felt something warm above her so the instinctive thing she did was to hug and pull it close while snuggling into it, it felt so good ,warm and alive. When she opened her eyes she saw Jake on top of her and let out a scream and pushed him off on the floor.

"hey ow…" jake said with a dumb folded grin

"what are you doing here?" Bella asked impassive

"hey is this how you welcome and old friend?" jake said

"drop it dead ..im leaving anyway tomorrow Forks.."Bella said looking away

"no wait ..Bella hear me out…im sorry for not telling you about..what I am but I was afraid of many consequences ..one I could have hurt you without knowing ..two you might have been scared..and three who would want to be friends with a monster like me..look im sorry..i really suck and stuff like this huh?" jake asked

"jake..its ok I don't care what you are to me you're still the old jake I used to know no matter how much you would have wanted me to be away from you" bella said giggling

"how did you get in ?" bella asked

"You might want to close you're window once in a while bells..its not that hard to get in.." jake said smirking

"fine..but jake…can I see you well in you're werewolf form …"bella said

"Are you sure? .."jake responded

Bella nodded her head and turned around so jake could get undressed and phase(since he ruins his clothes we wouldn't want him to return home naked now would we?).Suddenly bella felt a strange warm breath on the back of her neck and something pocking her neck.

When she turned around she saw a huge wolf with russet brown fur staring at her , she got up and placed her hand on jakes head and petted him , the wolf enjoyed her response and leaned into her touch , the girl let out a small laugh took the wolfs head into her hands and petted it at its ears .(yeah well dogs and cats enjoy to have they're ears at the base massaged ).


End file.
